


Tears in Elysium

by OriginalJade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Song fic, i cried when i thought of this, im...not sorry, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalJade/pseuds/OriginalJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all deal with loss in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears in Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> For blue-like-space on tumblr, aka my girlfriend.  
> I like torturing her with fics.  
> I shouldn't though.  
> Song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6t4Zs5Yq_k

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

Nico’s heart was shattered.

 

Hazel had to hold him up during the funeral. If she wasn’t there, he would’ve fallen to the ground.

 

Everyone tried to speak to him, to tell him how sorry they were. But the truth still stood.

 

Will saved his life at the cost of his own.

 

And now the love of his life was gone.

_I must be strong_

_And carry on,_

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven._

It wasn’t until almost a week later that Nico spoke to anyone. His voice was hoarse and cracked from disuse, but Hazel was just glad that her brother was speaking at all. The conversation was short and that’s all that they needed.

 

Nico’s decision to shadow travel came as a shock to everyone. Will had made it very clear that he didn’t want Nico using his powers for a year just in case. Nico, however, was stubborn, and he left anyway. It was the first time he used his powers since transporting the statue.

 

And it terrified him knowing that he was without his guiding light.

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

Nico roamed on his own for a month before going to the Underworld. It was just as he remembered it being, the only difference being that it felt colder. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the souls of Asphodel, knowing he might end up searching as long as the spirits search for each other: eternity.

 

He strode straight to his father’s palace and barely greeted him before stating his request.

 

He came here on a mission, after all.

_I'll find my way_

_Through night and day,_

_'Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven._

When Nico returned to camp almost two months after he left, everyone seemed overjoyed. The seven were especially worried about him since he hadn’t answered any of their Iris-messages. Piper had him call Hazel, Frank, and Reyna (who had returned to Camp Jupiter in his absence) to let them know he was okay. And he felt happy for once.

 

But not for long.

 

No one expected the border to be broken through twice in one summer.

_Time can bring you down,_

_Time can bend your knees._

_Time can break your heart,_

_Have you begging please, begging please._

Nico was sitting with Leo by Thalia’s tree that afternoon. They exchanged stories. Leo explained how he got back to camp after the explosion with the physician’s cure (a story everyone else had already heard) and Nico explained how he traded his influence on the judges to his father to make sure Will got to Elysium. He choked up a bit, but he managed not to cry.

 

They were heading back to the rest of the camp when it happened. A hydra rammed the border and broke through.

 

Nico was too close, and neither of them could react in time.

_Beyond the door,_

_There's peace I'm sure,_

_And I know there'll be no more_

_Tears in heaven._

When Will saw Nico, he grinned widely and scooped the smaller boy up in a hug. He thought Nico would visit sooner or later. They just stood there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the missed company of the other. Nico was the first to pull away.

 

“Please, don’t leave. Not yet.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Will.”

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

“I can’t.”

_I must be strong_

_And carry on,_

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven._


End file.
